<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>同歸 by egoismt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239162">同歸</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/egoismt/pseuds/egoismt'>egoismt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>同歸 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Roronoa Zoro, Dark Vinsmoke Sanji, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, POV First Person, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Top Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:22:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/egoismt/pseuds/egoismt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>被索隆打昏的香吉士，醒來第一件事就是狂奔去找人......</p><p>Ps. 本作時間點為恐怖三桅帆船篇的草帽海賊團</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>同歸 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>同歸</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在夥伴的笑語中醒來，放眼所見盡是為撿回一命歡呼雀躍的人群……</p><p>　　</p><p>眨眨眼睛……</p><p>一切都……過去了……沒事了……嗎……？</p><p> </p><p>茫然地……習慣性地抬手拿菸，腹側的劇痛卻讓我整個人一下子清醒過來。</p><p> </p><p>……不可能所有人都平安無事。</p><p>難道……那傢伙……？！</p><p> </p><p>四處張望，沒看見那顆熟悉的綠藻頭，卻發現凌亂棄置在地的三把刀。</p><p>愛刀如癡的他，不可能……！</p><p> </p><p>不自覺地屏住呼吸，感覺有股寒氣從腳底直往上竄。</p><p>顧不得全身的疲累和酸痛，站起身，拔腿就跑。</p><p> </p><p>他會在哪，我根本不知道。</p><p>換作平常的我，這種大海撈針吃力不討好的事，冷靜下來叫大家分頭去找就好。</p><p>但此刻，我無法……</p><p>腦袋充斥著各種狂亂的想像，無法遏止急如擂鼓的心跳，更難壓抑逐漸高漲的恐慌。</p><p> </p><p>揮之不去……那視死如歸的坦蕩表情……</p><p>眼底有著至今從未對我展現的全盤信賴，嘴角甚至揚起託付一切後釋懷的淺笑……</p><p> </p><p>媽的！</p><p>不是沒看過他面對生死關頭的那份從容，為何此刻卻沒來由地……如此害怕？！</p><p> </p><p>失去意識前烙下的影像如此鮮明、無語而決絕……</p><p>誰准你擅自決定一切？！！</p><p> </p><p>中燒的怒火加快了腳步，我要在自己還沒發瘋之前，找到他！！</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>沒有……沒有！……沒有！！</p><p>　　</p><p>情緒已經沸騰到最高點。</p><p>我強忍著把眼前所見一切夷為平地的衝動，咬牙繼續往前跑。</p><p> </p><p>該死的……該死的！……該死的！！你到底在哪裡？！</p><p> </p><p>身體怎樣根本無關緊要，只要能夠早一步逃離這瘋狂的煎熬，要我再怎麼跑，我都甘願！</p><p> </p><p>翻過殘破的石堆，血腥味撲鼻而來。</p><p>順著氣味的源頭看去，正是那在無數戰鬥中始終屹立不搖的挺拔背影。</p><p> </p><p>「找到了！！！」　</p><p>繃緊的神經像一瞬間斷了線，說給自己聽一般的話語，尾音竟有點顫抖。</p><p> </p><p>重重喘了口氣。</p><p>不信神、不信天，但此刻，我由衷感謝那冥冥中引領我找到他的不知名的什麼，在我最糟的想像成為事實之前……</p><p> </p><p>甩甩頭、清清嗓。</p><p>「嚇我一跳……！！喂！！那個七武海跑哪去啦……！！」</p><p> </p><p>他沒有回話，背影紋風不動。</p><p>心裡的不安又開始發作，我大步跑到他身邊。</p><p> </p><p>「！！！」　</p><p>　</p><p>以往再慘烈的戰役，我都不曾……見過這樣的他……</p><p> </p><p>翠綠的髮染滿鮮血，全身上下……沒有一處不正在流淌著那刺目的濃稠、嗆鼻的腥味……</p><p>腳邊的赤色陰影，一點一點蠶食著大地；四周的頹垣殘壁，放射狀地為暗褐所噴濺……</p><p> </p><p>高傲的橫顏依舊。倔強的唇角依舊。</p><p>但那從血河中勉強可見的膚色卻是死白，而總是熠熠生輝的眼，緊閉著，像永遠不再睜開……</p><p> </p><p>顫抖，無法抑止。</p><p> </p><p>「喂……你……還活著嗎？！那傢伙去哪了！！！這裡發生了什麼事……！！？」　</p><p>下意識地伸手去拍他的肩，掌中的黏稠觸感讓我的心直往下墜。</p><p>　</p><p>他緩緩睜開眼，彷彿淌著血淚般的眼眶照理應會覺得刺痛，他卻像是毫無所覺。</p><p> </p><p>「……」　</p><p> </p><p>嘴唇微動著，發不出聲。</p><p>他深吸一口氣，揚起的胸腔在一陣痙攣中靜止。</p><p>費盡力氣般乾啞地擠出字句：</p><p> </p><p>「……什麼也！！！沒有……！！！！」　</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>這傢伙的出血量，不是開玩笑的。</p><p>雖然身上沒有明顯的外傷，赤色的液體卻從皮膚表面不斷汨汨湧出，匯流過早已凝固的舊血痕……</p><p> </p><p>他……究竟在這裡站了多久？為什麼會傷成這樣？是誰下的手？！</p><p>無數的疑問在腦海裡翻湧，但現在不是說這些的時候。</p><p> </p><p>不止血不行！</p><p>話雖如此，面對這麼大範圍的出血，我卻無從下手……</p><p> </p><p>「你等著！我去找人！！」　</p><p>「……！」　</p><p> </p><p>他口中傳出了某種聲音，不成字句，更多的是喘息。</p><p> </p><p>「……」　</p><p>的確，要是讓大家看到這現場，他的苦心就會全部白費。</p><p> </p><p>「那……先離開這裡吧！」　</p><p>他鬆開環在胸前的雙手，試圖移動腳步，卻一個踉蹌，身軀直往前倒。</p><p> </p><p>「！！」　</p><p>趕緊扶住，將他的手臂繞過我的肩膀。</p><p> </p><p>他急速地喘息著，眉間緊皺，再痛，也不出聲。</p><p> </p><p>……再怎麼裝也沒用，幾乎掛在我身上的全副重量已說明了一切。</p><p>除了壓抑自己的呻吟，他已經再無餘力顧及其它……</p><p> </p><p>掌心觸及的皮膚，濕冷黏膩。再這樣下去，他真的會……</p><p> </p><p>一咬牙。</p><p> </p><p>「忍耐一下。」　</p><p>我撐起他快步向前走。</p><p>命令自己不去理會他齒間溢出的細碎悲鳴，不去理會他彷彿隨時會停止的紊亂呼吸，</p><p>不去理會啪噠啪噠一路迤邐的赤色軌跡，不去理會……自己痛到快撕裂的心……</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>走到這……總該可以了吧？</p><p>我放下他，讓他坐下休息。</p><p> </p><p>「……」　　</p><p>連喘息都很費力。</p><p>他垂著頭，雙手無力地癱在身側，僅剩下極不規則的胸腔起伏，足以證明這個人……還有生命。</p><p> </p><p>如果我現在離開，他會不會就此停了呼吸……？</p><p>我是怎麼搞的？！擔心這些有什麼用！！還不如快點……</p><p>……可惡！！</p><p> </p><p>「喂！我現在去叫人！聽好，無論如何都不准給我睡！！知道了嗎？！臭劍士！！」　</p><p> </p><p>平常明明都會馬上起身跟我幹架的……現在卻連句還口的話都說不出來……</p><p>握緊雙拳，強迫自己忽略掌中的冰冷。</p><p> </p><p>「這是約定！敢毀約我宰了你！！」　</p><p>別過臉，逃離一般地衝向大夥的所在地。</p><p> </p><p>快一點！快一點！！快一點！！！</p><p>他的傷勢隨時可能有變化，連萬分之一秒都不容耽擱！！</p><p> </p><p>「喬巴～！！！」　</p><p>遠遠看到人影，我就扯開嗓門大吼。</p><p>「快點過來！！索隆在這裡！！！」　</p><p> </p><p>話一出口，連我也不禁一愣。</p><p>不是賭氣跟自己約好，在他叫我的名字之前絕不喊他姓名的嗎？</p><p>更叫我吃驚的是，那不像發自我口中的驚惶聲音……</p><p>如此聲嘶力竭……如此拼命……</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>「哇啊啊～！索隆！你怎麼會變成這樣？！」喬巴剛看到他，大大的眼馬上盈滿淚水。</p><p>「喂喂喂……這未免也太慘了吧……」佛朗基喃喃唸著。</p><p>「……！！」娜美小姐摀住了口。</p><p>「索隆～！！」騙人布衝上前。</p><p> </p><p>「不要碰他！！！」</p><p>我忍不住大喊，周遭的空氣一瞬間凝結。</p><p> </p><p>「……廚師先生說的沒錯，還是先讓船醫先生看過比較好。」小賓賓以一貫的沉穩語調開口。</p><p> </p><p>……轉過身去，不想讓大家看到我現在的表情。</p><p> </p><p>「……」布魯克一語不發。</p><p> </p><p>魯夫緊緊握著雙拳，草帽的陰影遮蓋了他的臉。<br/>
　　<br/>
「這是……怎麼回事……？」　</p><p>壓低的語調，顫抖……無法隱藏。</p><p> </p><p>「……」　</p><p> </p><p>他一把抓住我的衣領。</p><p>「香吉士！！」　</p><p> </p><p>我第一次看到這樣的魯夫，高漲的怒氣和失去夥伴的恐懼讓他的眼底彷彿燃燒著復仇之火，那暴烈的狂氣甚至讓我全身隱隱作痛。</p><p> </p><p>「……我哪知道！！」　</p><p>用力甩開他的手，痛和自責無限蔓延。</p><p> </p><p>「你們鬧夠了沒！還不快點過來幫忙！！」娜美小姐大聲斥喝。</p><p>「喔……喔！」　</p><p> </p><p>眾人連忙聚集過去，拿藥的、倒水的、綁繃帶的……忙得不可開交。</p><p>他卻連眉毛也不抬一下，閉著眼像斷線傀儡般地任人擺佈。</p><p> </p><p>毀約了呢……</p><p> </p><p>我沒有靠過去的勇氣。</p><p>點起了一根菸，試圖平息自身的顫抖……</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>換好的繃帶，馬上又被鮮血染紅。</p><p> </p><p>「……嗚……」　</p><p>喬巴咬緊牙關忍著淚水，繼續為索隆換藥。</p><p> </p><p>這樣一副軀體，到底還有多少血可流……？</p><p>看著他清理過後蒼白的睡顏，沉默在彼此間遊走。</p><p> </p><p>幾輪過後，出血的情況總算獲得控制。</p><p> </p><p>「呼……」　</p><p>喬巴大大鬆了口氣，全身的絨毛早被鮮血弄得濕黏不已。</p><p> </p><p>「去洗洗吧。」　</p><p>抽完半包菸，我的心情似乎也隨之平靜了下來。</p><p> </p><p>「嗯。」　</p><p>「娜美小姐、小賓賓，兩位也辛苦了，請休息一下吧！」　</p><p>「好。」　</p><p>「真的是累死了……」　</p><p> </p><p>娜美小姐伸了個懶腰，小賓賓一如往常地微笑。騙人布、佛朗基、布魯克和魯夫早累得靠在一起呼呼大睡。</p><p>我召集其他閒雜人等，趁索隆傷勢穩定的時候將他抬進了宅邸之中。</p><p> </p><p>眾人四散。</p><p>在喬巴回來之前，這裡只剩下他跟我。</p><p> </p><p>「……」　</p><p>他緊蹙著眉頭，淺淺地呼吸著。</p><p> </p><p>還是痛嗎……即使是在這樣不省人事的狀態中……</p><p> </p><p>忍不住伸手想撫去他眉間的皺，卻在手上的腥紅沾染到那蒼白睡臉的一瞬間像被電擊似地彈開。</p><p>匆忙地用袖子為他擦去那怵目的痕跡，順便用身旁的水清洗自己的手。</p><p> </p><p>看著從我手上漫開的暈紅，那濕黏的觸感與鹹腥的氣味依舊在我腦中縈繞不散……　</p><p> </p><p>無數次……想用這雙手碰觸的人，此刻就在我的眼前。</p><p>不會笑，不會怒吼。纏滿繃帶靜靜地躺著，就算是被我碰了，湖綠的雙眼也不張開。</p><p> </p><p>「……」　</p><p>咬緊牙關。</p><p> </p><p>為什麼……要做到這種地步？！連夢想都捨棄……</p><p>魯夫的腦袋有那麼重要嗎？！我們的安危有那麼重要嗎？！！重要到……把你自己搞成這樣？？！！</p><p> </p><p>血淋淋的畫面噩夢一般在我眼前不斷重演……</p><p> </p><p>我忘不了攙著他奔跑時那透過衣服沾染的溫暖腥甜……</p><p>忘不了他在我耳邊垂著頭似有若無的斷續呻吟……</p><p>忘不了自己胸中激狂到發疼的沉重心跳……</p><p>忘不了……當時拼命忍著快要奪眶而出的淚……</p><p> </p><p>我想抱你，但不是在這樣的情況下啊！！</p><p>不要死。不要死！不要死！！……拜託……</p><p> </p><p>「……香吉士？」　</p><p>「！！！」　</p><p> </p><p>喬巴怯怯地聲音讓我猛然回神，這才發現自己跪在床邊緊緊握著索隆的手，淚流滿面……</p><p> </p><p>「你怎麼了？不舒服嗎？！」　</p><p> </p><p>我別過臉，胡亂用袖子擦了擦。</p><p> </p><p>「沒什麼……我回去做飯了。」　</p><p>「不用那麼急啊！你也休息一下……」</p><p>「無所謂！！」　　</p><p>「！！」　</p><p> </p><p>「……抱歉……」　</p><p>「沒關係啦……你不要太勉強哦……」　</p><p>「……」　</p><p> </p><p>轉身走出宅邸。沒有勇氣……再回頭看他一眼……</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>自那時起，我就沒有正眼看過魯夫。</p><p>那興高采烈活蹦亂跳的精神樣，看了就發疼。</p><p>這是他所期望的結果，不計一切代價想要守護的東西……</p><p>那麼，不管我再怎麼發火，再怎麼想把那個白癡船長抓來痛扁一頓，我都沒辦法這麼做。</p><p> </p><p>『只要大家沒事就夠了……』　</p><p> </p><p>不斷地催眠自己，試圖忘記差點失去他的深深恐懼。</p><p>但只要目光一接觸到那滿身的潔白繃帶，聞到他身上飄散的藥水味……</p><p>令人坐立不安無處發洩的莫名怒火便在心底默默燃燒，久久不歇……</p><p> </p><p>這不是誰的錯，我知道。</p><p>只要結果好，過程怎樣都沒關係……這種賭運氣的結果論調我也不是不能接受。</p><p>但……為什麼……偏偏是他？！</p><p> </p><p>狠狠地吸著菸，緊緊皺著眉頭。</p><p> </p><p>「……」　</p><p> </p><p>喬巴盯著我手邊積成小山的菸蒂，剛要開口就被騙人布堵住了嘴。</p><p>夥伴的心意是很令人感謝，但現在我想要的，是找個人不管三七二十一好好發洩。</p><p> </p><p>「……索隆？」　</p><p>病床邊，娜美小姐疑問又帶著驚喜的嗓音傳來。</p><p> </p><p>「！！！」　</p><p> </p><p>眾人一個箭步圍了過去。</p><p>我怔怔僵在原地，心臟噗通作響。莫非……？！</p><p> </p><p>「索隆！索隆！！」　</p><p>「索隆醒了～！太好了！」</p><p>「索隆！是我！你看得見我嗎？」</p><p>「命真硬啊……這傢伙……」　　　</p><p> </p><p>他費力地眨著眼，好不容易聚焦的目光在眾人臉上繞了一圈，投向我，隨即又闔上了眼簾。</p><p> </p><p>「……水……」　</p><p> </p><p>氣若游絲的乾啞嗓音，聽來卻像天籟。</p><p>我連忙倒了杯水，用盤子端過去，費盡力氣想讓自己看來從容不迫，手卻抖得厲害，怎麼也不聽使喚。</p><p> </p><p>佛朗基抬起他的上身，讓他靠在枕頭上。</p><p>喬巴接過水杯小心翼翼地餵他喝。</p><p> </p><p>「咳咳！咳咳！」　</p><p> </p><p>騙人布忙不迭地輕拍他的背。</p><p>娜美小姐用毛巾拭去他口邊溢出的水，上面逐漸暈開一絲殷紅……</p><p> </p><p>我緊緊抿著嘴，抓著盤子的手指隱隱作痛。</p><p> </p><p>「不要急……慢慢喝……對……」　</p><p> </p><p>喬巴以哄小孩的無比耐心慢慢將那杯水餵完，順便讓他吃下口服藥。</p><p>再度躺下之後，身邊每個人都明顯鬆了口氣。</p><p> </p><p>「接下來就等他體力恢復了！」喬巴含著眼淚開心地宣佈。</p><p>「嚇死人了你！」娜美小姐用手指戳著他的臉。</p><p>「不要鬧他了啦！我們去外面讓他安靜休息吧！」騙人布勸說著。</p><p>「說得沒錯！」佛朗基和布魯克帶頭離開，兩位淑女和騙人布尾隨其後。</p><p> </p><p>魯夫靜靜地開口：</p><p>「我等你。」</p><p> </p><p>「……嗯……」</p><p>他勉強扯出一個笑容。</p><p> </p><p>魯夫壓低了帽沿，轉身就走。</p><p> </p><p>「香吉士……」喬巴輕聲呼喚。</p><p>「我知道，我去煮粥。」　</p><p>「麻煩你了。」　</p><p>「……」　</p><p> </p><p>再也說不出任何話語。</p><p>一開口，滾燙的淚就會落下。</p><p>我死也不想讓他看見。</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>除了那杯水，他再也沒讓別人餵過他任何東西。</p><p>就算痛到冷汗直冒，依然堅持自己起身，自己進食。他不允許自己的尊嚴輸給病痛。</p><p> </p><p>「……」　</p><p> </p><p>再怎樣鎮定自若，連握個湯匙都會發抖的手卻騙不了我。</p><p>這次的傷，跟以往迥然不同。</p><p> </p><p>「呼……」　</p><p>嘆氣似地吐出一口菸。</p><p> </p><p>「我吃完了。」　</p><p>「嗯。」　</p><p>「睡覺。」　</p><p>「……哦。」　</p><p> </p><p>他很快就陷入沉眠，連我坐到床邊都沒發現。</p><p> </p><p>等待他清醒的這段時間，度秒如年。</p><p>平常隱忍不言的傷痛，在睡夢中，才得以肆無忌憚地發揮。</p><p> </p><p>連續的夢囈……高燒……</p><p>緊緊抓住自己胸口像要扯出血洞般的劇痛……</p><p>緊蹙的眉……咬緊的牙關……</p><p>偶爾從口中滲出的血絲和低沉的喘息哀嚎……</p><p> </p><p>曾試過把他搖醒，換來的卻是被他一把抓住差點捏碎，到現在還瘀青未消的手臂……</p><p> </p><p>除了擦汗擰毛巾，什麼也不能做。</p><p>我痛恨這樣只能袖手旁觀的自己。</p><p> </p><p>「香吉士……」　</p><p>「……」　</p><p>「你已經整整兩天沒闔眼了耶！去睡一下啦！你眼裡都是血絲……」</p><p>「……無所謂。」　</p><p>「不要擔心，索隆有我顧著，不會有事啦！」　</p><p> </p><p>喬巴輕輕推著我，那體貼的舉動卻惹得我火氣直線上升。</p><p> </p><p>「不要管我！！」　</p><p>「！！」　</p><p> </p><p>馴鹿眼眶裡，大滴的淚水在打轉。</p><p> </p><p>「……香吉士……」　</p><p>「……拜託……」　</p><p> </p><p>話哽在喉嚨裡，我說不出口。</p><p>閉上眼，淨是噩夢……</p><p>與其要我無數次地體會那傷痛，我還寧可留在這，看著他……</p><p>縱使那是另一種折磨……</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>打倒莫利亞的第三天。</p><p>他起身，換了衣服，說要外出。</p><p> </p><p>「不行啦！你根本就還不能下床走動！要是像昨天那樣逞強卻突然倒下怎麼辦？！」娜美小姐氣沖沖地說。</p><p>「那是昨天。我已經沒事了。」他一派輕鬆。</p><p> </p><p>說謊。明明連換個衣服都要倒抽好幾口氣咬牙忍痛的……</p><p> </p><p>但我畢竟沒有阻止他。</p><p>彼此都不是那種會聽人阻止就罷手的人。</p><p> </p><p>「真是的！香吉士君你也說說他啊！」　</p><p>「……隨他去吧。」　</p><p>「咦？」　</p><p>「……」　</p><p>「香吉士君……？」　</p><p> </p><p>我累了。真的很累。</p><p>光是像這樣站著都覺得頭昏眼花。</p><p> </p><p>「廚師先生……？」　</p><p>「那個……不好意思……下午茶的點心我已經做好放在冰箱裡了，兩位請自便。」　</p><p>「喂！香……」　</p><p>「容我告退。」　</p><p> </p><p>朝淑女們彎腰鞠了個躬，隨即轉身回房。剛關上門，整個身體就無力地滑坐在地上。</p><p>大戰之後不眠不休地守了他兩天兩夜，果然還是到了硬撐的極限。</p><p> </p><p>「……可惡……」　</p><p> </p><p>眼皮重得誇張。意識朦朧不清。</p><p>背抵著門，我將頭靠上膝蓋，閉起眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>但願……不要再……</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>「～～～！！！！」　</p><p> </p><p>猛然驚醒。全身大汗淋漓。</p><p>我喘著氣將身體仰靠在門板上，等待狂亂的心跳和呼吸歸於平靜。</p><p>空蕩蕩的房間，只剩下自己的氣息。</p><p>沒來由的恐懼再也無法壓抑，我以差點拆下門把的力道扯開了門。</p><p>夥伴們的笑語傳進耳裡，心臟卻還是怦怦跳個不停。</p><p>那傢伙呢？他在哪裡？！</p><p> </p><p>「啊！索隆你又把繃帶給拆了是吧？！」　</p><p>「嗯，因為行動困難嘛。」　</p><p>「就是不要讓你行動才綁的啊！！」　</p><p> </p><p>看見那顆被喬巴搞得略顯狼狽的綠藻頭，緊繃的心情才逐漸放鬆下來。</p><p> </p><p>「喂！香吉士！這些要放哪？」騙人布看著我。</p><p>「嗯？……啊……廚房暫時沒地方擺，先堆去倉庫吧！」　</p><p>「哦……」　</p><p> </p><p>點起一根菸，深深吸了一口。</p><p> </p><p>「……幹嘛？」　</p><p>「你沒事吧？臉色很糟……」　</p><p>「少囉嗦，只不過是睡眠不足而已。」　</p><p>「……是哦……」　</p><p> </p><p>他微微苦笑，將手中的箱子抱進倉庫。</p><p> </p><p>是啊。不用你說我也知道。</p><p>我的動搖已經到了顯而易見的程度，再怎麼努力掩飾，也無法像以往那樣雲淡風輕一筆勾銷。</p><p> </p><p>「……」　</p><p> </p><p>拖泥帶水不是我的作風。</p><p>是該做個了結的時候了。</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>出航第二天的深夜，月光皎潔。</p><p> </p><p>我爬上千陽號寬敞的瞭望台。</p><p>果不其然，那個不知死活的笨蛋正揮汗如雨地做著重量訓練。</p><p> </p><p>斜靠在門邊，點起菸。</p><p>沒開燈的室內，清冷的月色讓他肌理分明的身軀微微閃著光輝。</p><p> </p><p>「呼～」　</p><p>「要抽去別的地方抽，很礙眼。」　</p><p>「我要在哪是我的自由。」　</p><p>「……哼。隨你便。」　　</p><p> </p><p>我沒回嘴，繼續抽我的菸。</p><p> </p><p>「……」　</p><p>他瞄了我一眼，不耐煩地皺起眉頭。</p><p> </p><p>「搞什麼？有話就說啊！」　</p><p> </p><p>跟你？我們之間有什麼好說的嗎？</p><p> </p><p>空氣中有股莫名的滑稽感，我低低笑了起來。</p><p>他臉上的嫌惡越發明顯，拿著啞鈴向門口走來。</p><p> </p><p>「滾開。」　</p><p> </p><p>碰！！！　</p><p> </p><p>我抬起腳重重踩上對邊的門框。</p><p>他額上青筋暴現。</p><p> </p><p>沒錯，我們之間沒什麼話好說，動手是唯一的語言。</p><p>勝負，早在意料之間。</p><p> </p><p>「咳！咳！……媽的……」　</p><p> </p><p>他跪倒在地，額上冷汗涔涔。手抓著胸口，表情因痛苦而扭曲。</p><p> </p><p>我冷冷地看著他，呼出一口菸。</p><p> </p><p>即使屈居劣勢，那斜睨眼神中的傲氣依舊不減半分。甚至，更加張狂。</p><p>正合我意。</p><p> </p><p>抬腳，朝他側腹狠狠補上一記。</p><p> </p><p>「咕哇啊！……！！」　</p><p> </p><p>速度快到來不及防禦。</p><p>他倒臥在地板上，嘴裡湧出鮮血。</p><p> </p><p>「嚐到了嗎？……當時的滋味……」　</p><p>冰冷的語氣，一如我現在的心情。</p><p> </p><p>「……咕……」　</p><p>「……不……何止這些！！」　</p><p> </p><p>跨坐到他身上，左手扼住他的喉嚨。</p><p> </p><p>「！！」　</p><p>「你算哪根蔥啊！啊？！擅自決定犧牲自己……誰希罕你的施捨？！！」　</p><p>「……嗚……」　</p><p> </p><p>氣管受到壓迫，他臉色開始發青。拼命想要把我推開，雙手卻顯得如此無力。</p><p>沸騰的怒氣轉化為殘忍的嗜虐心。我帶著冷笑，看著他無謂地掙扎。</p><p> </p><p>「後悔嗎？……你所救的……就是這種人！！」　</p><p> </p><p>將來會變成怎樣……都無所謂。</p><p>在來到這裡之時，我已豁出一切。</p><p> </p><p>「所有的屈辱……我要加倍奉還！！」　</p><p> </p><p>左手略鬆。</p><p>他大口地喘息，下一秒，就被我的嘴堵住呼吸。</p><p> </p><p>「？！！」　</p><p> </p><p>他瞪大雙眼不可置信地看著我。</p><p>我按住他的頭，不讓他逃走。</p><p>充滿血腥味的深吻，很適合你我。</p><p> </p><p>「！！」　</p><p> </p><p>嘴唇被狠狠地咬破，鮮血直流。</p><p> </p><p>「……」　</p><p>「哈……哈……你瘋了嗎？！」　</p><p> </p><p>他厲聲質問，語帶恫嚇。</p><p>我笑了。</p><p> </p><p>「啊……沒錯。」　</p><p> </p><p>遠在你所知道的，很早以前就……</p><p> </p><p>或許我的眼神已經不正常了吧？他的表情開始隱含一絲驚恐。</p><p>掙扎的力道瞬間加倍，但……沒有用。重傷的你，不可能贏過我。</p><p> </p><p>使力壓制住他，在他的鎖骨、胸前、下腹……一路印下血色的痕跡。</p><p>右手解開他的褲頭，他渾身戰慄。</p><p> </p><p>「喂！你……別開玩笑……」　</p><p>「我沒有。」　</p><p> </p><p>握住他的分身，粗暴地給予刺激。</p><p> </p><p>「嗚啊啊啊啊……！！」　</p><p>混合著痛苦的衝擊太強烈，他大叫出口。</p><p> </p><p>「叫啊！再多一點！！」　</p><p> </p><p>還不夠……還不夠！！</p><p>我要你切身體會我的痛……</p><p> </p><p>「……嗚……啊……」　</p><p>他咬緊牙根，硬生生將絕叫扼殺在喉中。</p><p> </p><p>苦悶的忍耐表情有種病態的美，卻不足以填滿心中的傷口。</p><p> </p><p>右手的速度加快，他全身止不住地顫抖。</p><p>緊緊鎖著眉頭，抓住我襯衫的手掌開始滲出血紅。</p><p>下巴揚起，劇烈抽搐般地喘息飄散在靜謐的月光中。</p><p> </p><p>「呃啊……！……哈……哈……嗚！！」　</p><p> </p><p>索隆……</p><p> </p><p>啪噠！</p><p> </p><p>透明的液體滴上他胸口，順著身體的弧線滑落。</p><p>他勉強睜開被情慾籠罩的迷濛雙眼，疑惑地望著我。</p><p> </p><p>停下手，緊緊抱住他的身軀，將臉埋在他的胸口。</p><p> </p><p>好……痛……</p><p>淚水……無法遏止……</p><p> </p><p>「不要抱得那麼緊，很痛。」　</p><p>調整好呼吸，他輕聲說。</p><p> </p><p>「繞了這麼一大圈就為了說這個，你啊……」　</p><p>他嘆口氣。</p><p> </p><p>「……囉嗦。」　</p><p>加重手上的力道。</p><p> </p><p>「喂喂！輕一點啦！真的很痛……（汗）……我也是不得已的啊……」　</p><p>「什麼不得已……」　</p><p>「你有更好的辦法嗎？……在那種情況下……」　</p><p>「……」　</p><p>「沒有……對吧？」　　</p><p>「有……」　</p><p>「？」　</p><p>「對我而言更好的辦法。」　</p><p>「啊？」　</p><p>「一起死。」　</p><p> </p><p>他怔住了。</p><p>我感覺得出來。</p><p> </p><p>「……他們怎麼辦……」　</p><p>「無所謂！！」　</p><p>「……」　</p><p> </p><p>他重重嘆了口氣，搔搔頭。</p><p> </p><p>「連死都要跟圈圈眉毛一塊上路喔……饒了我吧……」　</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>「香吉士，你今天心情很好哦！」</p><p>「嗯？有嗎？」　</p><p>「是睡飽了吧？黑眼圈都消了……」　</p><p>「或許是吧！有種終於放鬆了的解脫感……」　</p><p>「從什麼解脫？」　</p><p>「啊？……呃……睡眠不足吧……（汗）」</p><p>「話說回來，香吉士君。」　</p><p>「是～娜美小姐有何指教～？（心）」　</p><p>「你嘴唇不痛嗎？」　</p><p>「？？？！！！……（淚）」　</p><p>「那個白癡……」　</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>《全 文 完》</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>本篇是 OP 五十卷的個人式補完，自看到 485 話時就超想寫的啊~~~~<br/>結果一直熬到五十四卷都已入手的現在，才真的下定決心熬了幾夜把它完成......</p><p>香 → 索 → 魯 ......<br/>從以前看 OP 時就隱約查覺的這條單行道，在 485 話真是發揮得淋漓盡致了......<br/>我沒想過索隆會有捨棄夢想，為了別的理由獻出生命的一天，更沒想到阿香會用這樣的方式表達他對索隆的看重......</p><p>聽完八卦二人組報告後緊緊皺著眉頭的阿香，心裡在想些什麼呢......？<br/>原作用布魯克的過往跟入團輕描淡寫地帶過去了，但那深深糾結的表情卻讓人覺得遠遠不止如此......！<br/>既然尾田不交代，那就讓我自由發揮吧！<br/>給阿香一個好好發洩的機會......</p><p>Ps. 期待索隆趕快出現在扉頁小劇場......真的很擔心啊~<br/>魯夫的單打獨鬥（←誤）實在讓我有點沒力去追......草帽團趕快合流吧~~~ &gt;&lt;</p><p> </p><p>egoismt 拜上</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>